The privacy product causes an information system to display chaff paths so that—while a person controlling a cursor motion can recognize cursor motions—onlookers can not recognize cursor motions amidst chaff paths.
The invention provides progress over prior art shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,671,668 and 3,718,759 by Reiffel.